Negotiations in Helex
Log Title: Negotiations in Helex Characters: Crosscut, Road Rage, and Spike. Legonis, Octus and Seizer. Salvo and Sweep Sunder. Sweeps, Triggercons Location: Power Base, Helex Date: September 08, 2015 TP: Silent Grill TP Summary: Crosscut, Road Rage, and Spike travel to Helex to negotiate with the Triumverate. Category:2015 Category:Logs Category:Silent Grill TP As logged by Crosscut - Tuesday, September 08, 2015, 7:03 PM Power Base - Helex The Power Base is largely one big indoor auditorium where the Triumverate and their guests can watch the battles in the fighting pits from whatever luxury their station affords them. The Triumverate themselves occupy a dais with the best view, of course, with soldiers to guard them and servants to bring them energon. Hangers-on and sycophants surround them, with lesser Decepticons and neutrals down in the stands, watching the fights. Spike has been on the sidelines - carefully eyeing Crosscut. Like he did in his early years for being a medic and even earlier, learning how to fix cars with his dad, he's spending most of the time being a silent observer, making mental notes here and there - but repeatedly typing stuff in his laptop for observational notes. Crosscut has come to Helex with his protégé Spike and his bodyguard Road Rage to meet with the ruling Triumverate. Crosscut is a small mech, easily overshadowed physically by his larger red partner, but even deep in Decepticon territory, surrounded by armed enemies, he seems calm and relaxed, more curious and interested in his surroundings than afraid. His extensive array of defensive weaponry is powered down, leaving him defended only by his guardian and his wits. Spike's even smaller than Crosscut - by a good deal. He's in a suit that he picked up from the dry cleaners about 36 hours ago. He looks around, remembering why he's here, but occasionally, his jaw gapes slightly as he's pretty much in awe of the spectacle playing out before his eyes. He's a human, and he's witnessing this. A few butterflies occasionally emerge in his stomach, as his mind occasionally tells him they're in the belly of the beast - and the average participant could squish him with their boot. Road Rage looks alert, glancing left and right. She smiles warmly at no one in particular for a moment and then abruptly shifts her eyes upward, scanning. Any trouble? No trouble. She smiles at Crosscut and then Spike. "Quite a place," she says, using a jovial tone that is maybe not super sincere. Spike nods and gulps at Road Rage's remark. "Yeah..." is all he can muster. Crosscut says quietly as they approach the Triumverate's dais, "Just be careful. If they don't like what we have to say, this could get ugly very quickly." His facial expression is masked, but the tone of his voice is low and cautious. Nonetheless, he takes the lead, climbing the steps to the Decepticon leaders and then bowing in an appropriate Helexian display of respect. Octus, Seizer, and Legonis sit atop their tri-throne, the pinnacle of majesty in this decrepit and rustic setting. Octus, personally, rests his head on one hand, as he casually cradles a cup of fine oil in his hand. Legonis lets out a weak groan as his part of the throne kicks out into what must be something akin to a LazyMech. The remaining two of the Triumvitrate seem to be focused, at least casually, upon the energon spilled in the pit. :Down below, one of the Autobot gladiators hefts an unpowered ener-axe, cleaving at some of the expendable drones that so frequently wander off into the wastelands of Cybertron. :One of the Triggercons, leading the small entourage, clutches his fist to his spark, stomping his foot as part of an imperial salute. "Hail to the Three Lords. Hail to the Three Lords. Hail to the Three Lords!" :Octus and Seizer shift their gazes towards the Autobot contingent and their pet. The two keep their faces a mask of disinterest. :"Speak, Salvo." Octus gestures with one of his free hands, dismissively to the Triggercon. :Again the Triggercon stomps his foot in salute, "We bring the Autobot Envoy as commanded!" With that, he steps aside. Seizer scowls as his and Octus' throne rotates so the two can both view the entourage. "Bring them forward." He leans forward eagerly, a malicious look on his face as he peers down upon the party. :Octus speaks next, "It is by our charitable will to hear your words, though were it solely up to myself, you would be thrown into the slave pits where you would entertain the masses until your inevitable deaths." :Downstairs, a piercing cry is heard as someone's life just ended. :"Who speaks for you rabble? Stand forward and be recognized!" Sweeps are in the vicinity, spying. Particularly Sunder, who caught wind of some "cultists" in the area. Unicron cultists, though, this time. He hides himself while recording what's going on with his sensors. Crosscut fearlessly approaches the tri-throne where the Triumverate recline. "Legonis. Octus. Seizer," Crosscut says, greeting each of the Decepticon leaders in turn. "I am Crosscut, Autobot ambassador. I have with me my partner Road Rage and my student, Spike Witwicky. We have come with strength in peace, to discuss ending the unproductive conflict between us. "Helex has shown itself a strong adversary, and one we'd rather have as a partner than as an enemy," Crosscut continues. "The war drains resources from both Helex and Iacon - limited means that neither of us can afford to waste. I offer a cessation of violence between us so that both sides can better allocate our scant resources." : Crosscut feels like Luke Skywalker before Jabba. : Octus says, "I was thinking exactly of that same setting" : Crosscut says, "I offer you this human pet as a gift." Spike looks on, trying not be intimidated, but feeling every ounce of intimidation around him. Road Rage makes a feeble attempt at copying Crosscut's bow and then rather too quietly returns to alert status. Scanning. Scanning. She thinks she sees someone snooping but isn't sure. Maybe she sees one of the Sweeps? Maybe it's a trick of the light. Then she follows Crosscut without another word. When Crosscut announces her she bows her head just a little; much safer than her weak attempt at copying Crosscut's gesture. Spike leans back and makes a few notes on his laptop. He types in on a private channel to both Crosscut and Road Rage: "On the off-chance that things start to go south, how quickly could Autobot enforcements come in and pick us up?" :Seizer's wolf smile only broadens at Crosscut's words, a predatory grin, one perhaps seen upon vast predatory birds. From above the dais, lies several figures in the darkness. While optics are only seen on occasion, it is quite obvious that the three are aware of all that happens here and now. Seizer's gravelly growl rumbles, "The might of Helex awakens. Awakens by your hands, Autobots. I saw this moment coming an age ago." :Octus nods in regal approval, "Indeed, while the Autobots wage their war, we sit upon our might, we train, and we invoke the very bloodlust and carnage that has been the very creed of the Decepticon cause. Was there any doubt our ground-ridden foes would come to us, faceplate in hand?" :Legonis sits up a little, the dais rotating enough so he can view the situation. "Then let them make an offering, so we may focus on our own desires." :Seizer practically stands up, his hands clenched, "Why?!" His word is a snarl, "It was you that ventured into Helex, breaking our accord. You thought yourselves mighty, that you would avoid Helex' gaze..." His laugh is as rough as Junkion itself, "The very fact that you transgressed our border is an insult that cannot be born! Would that we trample your cities underneath our bootheels." Crosscut's voice and manner is calm in the face of Seizer's wrath. "That certainly would be your right, and of course there is nothing I can do to stop you from trying. However, I bring instead an offer of peace. The Autobots will cease their attacks on your territory in exchange for you resuming your non-aggressive stance towards us." Crosscut takes another step forward, and instead of backing down, presses further with an offer that sounds not unlike a threat. "Resume your laissez-faire attitude towards Autobots living and working within your city, and we'll not push for regime change. Allow your slaves to work for their freedom, and we'll not launch an attack to free them ourselves, as we did successfully in Praxus. The escalation of fighting in this region has led to a military buildup in Helex which is good for neither of us. We're offering a chance to demilitarize back to the old mutually-beneficial status quo. Take our offer and be satisfied." Road Rage raises an opticbrow at the three bloodthirsty Decepticons then switches to the other brow which she directs at Crosscut. She texts back to Spike, "Don't worry; I can fly." Spike nods silently after getting a blurb from Road Rage. __ _____ _ _ ___ _ ___ ___ ___ \ \ / / _ \| | | | | \ /_\ | _ \ __|__ \ \ V / (_) | |_| | | |) / _ \| / _| /_/ |_| \___/ \___/ |___/_/ \_\_|_\___|(_) :The words RING in the arena, enough so that even the slave pits are silent, until one opportunistic Decepticon takes advantage. :The guards move into Condition 1, weapons up and readied for the inevitable. Seizer is on his feet, Octus beside him. The six armed mech continues, enraged. "You threaten us further?! You come with peace, threatening with more war. Well, Autobot. Your words betray you, and your position is weak." :Seizer snarls, "Throw them in the pits and be done w..." :Octus raises a hand to delay that. Two of his go onto his hips, one other points at the emissary accusingly, "Not just yet, Seizer. Not just...yet." Octus steps forward, still upon the dais, but in a better position to loom. "The concentrated assaults by the Decepticons, here and elsewhere, have strained your resources. You do not attack Helex because you have not the mechpower. To do so would send your pathetic resources into shambles, and leave yourselves open for a devastating assault. No, Autobot. You shall NOT do this." :Legonis puts his hands on his throne's arms, as if going to stand. He shifts in his seat, but ultimately decides to stay seated. "I want to know what you bring. Fodder for the pits? Energon for our mechs? Surely it is a great deal, for the price for the Autobots breaking their own treaty must be high indeed." Road Rage rolls her optics, catches herself, and then turns the motion into scanning the various Decepticon flunkies who are now fingering their weapons. Yeah, she totally covered that, right. She texts Spike, "Don't like these guys get to you. They're all talk." Crosscut remains calm. He dares, indeed. In response, however, he says simply, "Trade. Iacon is currently the only free city on Cybertron with energon. I offer a chance for you to make Helex truly independent. The Autobots will help you revitalize your dormant factories, and then trade energon to you for what your factories produce. Autobots and neutrals can work in your factories to produce goods that will bring power and influence to your city." Crosscut pauses, and then leans in, his voice low, yet easily carrying to the three Decepticon leaders. "No longer will you be beholden to Megatron for whatever scraps of energy he decides to throw your way. No longer will you have to scrape the pan for that last bit of oil. You can sit back, stay out of the war, and let the energon roll in. The Autobots can give you want you want, and what your city needs. Energon - and not a single payment, but a steady flow that will benefit both our states." Road Rage nods at what Crosscut has said. Damn, he's a smart robot. She smiles confidently, happily at the many Decepticon warriors gathered about but does not make eye contact with the rulers. Come on, Crosscut! You've got this! :The crowd calls out for spilt Energon, the masses, hungry for death, to sate their need for violence, they call for the pit, a cacophony of din that echoes throughout. Seizer raises his hand this time, culling the crowd to a murmur. "Impossible. What proof is there that such a treaty can be honored...? We've already seen how good the Autobot treaties are. Not even worth the datapad they're written upon." :Octus puts a hand to his chin, still in the same pose as before. He brings up the oil to his mouthplate in thought. "Influence and autonomy are indeed of interest. Though I doubt your Autobot paymasters can truly understand the reasons therein. Seizer speaks the truth, your words are not, cannot be trusted. We shall see how you fare...in the pits." :With that the Triggercons en masse start to motion and bully everyone towards the Sarlaac Pit, which just happened to be the name of the Arena. One of them advances reaches one hand towards the tiny human, a perfect hostage for the situation. :"Unless..." :The Triggercons pause, as if they're used to this sort of tactic. Octus steps back to his seat, reclining. Seizer takes his place as well, though still eager for violence. "Unless we were to have leverage over Iacon, over the Autobots, enough to ENSURE their loyalty. It seems the Autobots self-righteous sanctimony means little for their words in truth. Long have we known this. But if we were to acquire something, in good faith..." Octus smile does not reach his optics, "for what little that means, then perhaps Helex could DEIGN to open trading with your side." :Legonis muses, "There are sweeps who would consider this treason." :Seizer snaps, "Bah! Long has Helex been under its own rule. We do as we wish. No lens-headed sneak controls our actions." Crosscut remains calm and still even as the Triggercons press forward. As they pause, Crosscut asks, "What is it you wish us to acquire? If it is reasonable, I will see to it myself, or make sure it is done. I am an Autobot of my word. Whatever has passed between the Autobots and you before now, know this - I will not lie to you, and what I promise, I will deliver." His voice remains low and clear, and he keeps his focus on the Triumverate, trusting Road Rage to keep Spike safe. As if on cue, one of the Triggercons makes a too-rapid movement in Spike's direction. Road Rage is instantly between Spike and the Triggercon. She blows the Triggercon a kiss. :Seizer growls, "Ultra Magnus. Surely an Autobot of such 'uncompromising principles' would be our guest here voluntarily. We would ensure his days would be filled with entertainment and splendor." Legonis mutters, "This is taking too long. Put them in the pits already, the crowd grows restless and I grow bored." :Octus considers the thoughts, "Tempting, Seizer, ever a canny one, you are." He holds out his goblet-filled hand to the side, where a pawn of his refills it quickly. Octus swirls the drink around in thought for several moments. "There is a treasure I think that would fit... very well into Helex. One to ensure Helex grows strong. I believe you're familiar now with the cultists that reside in the depths?" :Seizer grumbles, "Horrid mutineers and betrayers." :Octus inclines his head, "Indeed. Long have they been a thorn in the foot of Helex' might. Ahhh, but they have a most worthy prize in their depths. Do you know what it is?" ---- :FLASHBACK << Fixit focuses the camera on Arcee, who stares intensely into the camera as if she's been possessed by a dark demon. >> "NO! It was Silent Grill. It was...myself, Imager, Sit-Com, Ironhide... we located a cult, deep underground, it...!" (She shudders violently, looking completely terrified.) "We fought the leader and the cultists, we... got the captives out. Save for /one/... he's trapped. She's still got him there, it's..." (She stares off into space, expression frozen in horror, then she lets out a piercing wail. Fixit quickly introduces some sort of substance into her main fuel line, and she calms slightly.) "Titan. Silent Grill is a trapped titan. The cult leader, she has some sort of...powers, I don't...I don't know what she did. To my processor. To the titan. I just don't..." ---- "I do indeed," Crosscut replies thoughtfully. "What do you wish us to do? Secure this... prize... for you in Silent Grill? For that you will halt hostilities against the Autobots and instead initiate trade between our two cities?" As he says it aloud, he seems to be rolling the idea over in his CPU, testing it for viability even as he requests confirmation that he and the three are thinking the same thing. The idea has possibilities.... Road Rage gives Crosscut an encouraging look and again scans the room for potential threats, keeping herself very, very close to Spike. Well, she's basically standing over him at this point. Octus gives a noncommittal shrug, "I think clearing out the cultists and ensuring this long dead treasure remains in our hands... without additional harm, would go a long way to making these desperate reparations for your transgression. If the three are in accordance?" :Seizer considers the option, A titan.. even a dead titan would have such wonders to use. "Agreed." :Legonis seems to have fallen asleep in his throne. :Octus nods his head, "Then it is as so. These are your terms, Autobot, pray we do not change them." Crosscut gives another respectful bow. "I will bring your request to Optimus Prime, and see what we can do about your cult situation in Silent Grill." He nods to the Triumverate, and then glances meaningfully at the Triggercons still menacing the Autobot trio. Road Rage smiles broadly and gives Crosscut a quick "thumbs up motion". :The Triggercons relax their stance a bit, though the one that tried to snatch up Spike eyes Road Rage with malicious intent. Wordlessly, one motions for the Autobots to exit the dais, giving them an escort out of the Triumvitrate's personal viewing platform... Sunder has been listening silently this whole time. This talk of a prize beneath Helex intrigues him. Surely Scourge should be informed, and Megatron as well. Crosscut joins his partner on the steps as they collect Spike and get the pit out of there before the Triumverate change their minds. Crosscut of course doesn't appear to hurry, maintaining the calm appearance that he wasn't worried for a micro-second. Road Rage strides out, only gloating a TIIIIINY bit and not REALLY baiting the Triggercons, but everyone can tell how she feels about them. Crosscut heads out into Helex proper. Helex Citystate :Helex was once the Decepticon capital and the seat of Megatron's empire, though he doesn't seem to spend much time here now. As their former capital, it is well into Decepticon territory, not far from Stanix. The Power Base served as their main headquarters back in the day, and Castle Decepticon as a military stronghold when needed. Crosscut leaves with Road Rage at his side, waiting until he's out of audioshot of MOST Decepticons to say anything. Road Rage says, "Well, that went pretty good." Crosscut says, "I was just thinking the same thing. I appreciate you backing me up in there. It's always easier to focus on negotiation when I know you have my back, literally and figuratively." He tries to keep up with his longer-legged partner and at the same time maintain a bit of dignity. Silently, he radios, “Optimus Prime. I have met with Helex's ruling Triumverate and reached something of an accord. The rulers are interested in a ceasefire and possible trade agreement. In response they wish us to deal with their situation in the Silent Grill. They're aware of what Arcee found and wish to secure it for themselves. It would be useful for us to investigate the situation further in any case, and now we have official local leave to do so. I consider my mission an initial success. I await your further orders. Ambassador Crosscut out.” Road Rage says, "No worries! It was an interesting challenge and I like seeing the master at work!" Crosscut chuckles. "Well, I owe our success to you. Initially I was planning only to speak to the Autobots here about rising up against the Triumverate -- it was you who encouraged me to go to them directly, and now here we are. Possible peace at last, at least here in Helex for a time." Road Rage grins. "Well, it takes courage, but I really do think it's better to work out non-violent solutions whenever possible. Don't get me wrong; I would not be sad to punch a Triggercon in the head, but I would rather no one get punched. You know?" Crosscut nods while looking up at his partner and friend. "I understand completely. You represent Autobot diplomacy perfectly -- a desire for peace, backed up by a strong fist if needed. I need you there not only as physical backup, but as a powerful presence to remind the Decepticons what they're up against if they choose not to take up our offer. We need to negotiate from a position of strength, and you are that strength." Road Rage smirks. "Well, don't get sentimental on me! I'm glad it worked out today. Though I must admit I'm curious what this thing Arcee found is... could it be a trap...?" She pauses. "Aw, maybe I'm too paranoid. We gotta start trusting some time." Crosscut says, "Now's probably not the time to start trusting. I'm sure the Silent Grill holds dangers for us from both the Decepticons and the local residents. This way, however, we'll at least be spared initial attacks when we go to figure out exactly what Arcee found." Road Rage frowns a minute. "Well, I'd rather go into a dangerous situation worrying about just guns in front of me, not guns behind me as well." Crosscut says, "I'm afraid this is one of the situations where we're going to have to deal with both."